


[A Few Of My] Favorite Things

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Minseok just wants a relaxing evening at home after an awful week at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Valentine's Advents.

Minseok’s favorite thing in the world is sinking into a hot bath at the end of the work week. Friday nights are for pampering herself, especially when she’s had a hellish week. And this week has been awful. From running errands, to fixing other people’s messes, to taking on the work of two employees who decided to quit the company and elope on the same day, Minseok is exhausted from the roots of her hair all the way to the tips of her toes.

This weekend is going to be all about _not_ work. She’s been in the office every night so late that it barely feels like she’s been able to see her girlfriends, let alone attempt a conversation with them. Their communication has been mostly via text, and there’s only so much of that Minseok can take. She wants to see them, she wants to _touch_ them and leave kisses over their gorgeous faces and do absolutely nothing but cuddle with them all weekend long.

She texted them when she left the office, getting a slew of emojis in response that were mostly hearts. She can almost feel the tension bleeding from her the closer she gets to home. She’s greeted at the door, Jongdae immediately invading her personal space as she wraps her arms around Minseok, head buried in her neck.

“Hey baby,” Jongdae whispers, pressing a lingering kiss just beneath Minseok’s ear. “I ran your bath for you.”

Minseok groans. “You are the absolute best,” she replies.

“I know,” Jongdae states. “Come on, before the water gets cold.” She takes Minseok by the hand and drags her the rest of the way into the house as Minseok tries to toe her heels off, her satchel sliding from her shoulder to the floor.

“But Luhan-” Minseok protests.

“-is doing something experimental in the kitchen,” Jongdae cautions. “Bath first.”

And who is Minseok to argue? Jongdae is even kind enough to undress Minseok, smiling at her the entire time as she kisses Minseok softly over and over. By the time Minseok is naked, she’s pleasantly relaxed, and her head is a little fuzzy. It could have a little to do with Jongdae’s wandering hands, but Jongdae _always_ has wandering hands.

Minseok is reluctant to pull away, but there’s a steaming hot bath waiting for her, and she’s been looking forward to it since noon on Monday. It makes her toes curl, and it’s just hot enough to make her skin burn for a moment before she adjusts. She sinks into the water slowly, savoring the heat as it seeps through her, uncaring that the ends of her hair are in the water. She normally pulls her hair up to avoid getting wet, but to hell with it tonight.

She leans her head back on the shell shaped inflatable pillow and sighs, her eyes slipping closed. There’s not enough room for her to stretch out entirely, so she has to bend her knees. She listens to Jongdae rustling around, letting the presence of her girlfriend lull her even further into an almost sleep. This is perfect.

Minseok nearly lets out a shriek, eyes popping open when Jongdae suddenly climbs into the tub with her. Minseok stares up as Jongdae sits right on Minseok’s hips, a mischievous grin on her pretty face. Water sloshes up the edges and some makes it over onto the floor. Minseok cringes.

“Jongdae,” she whines, but Jongdae just shakes her head.

“We have towels,” Jongdae tells her. “And right now, the only thing you should be thinking about is me.”

When Jongdae kisses her, it’s a lot more intense than the ones only minutes ago. Minseok gasps, her hands settling naturally on the curve of Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae licks her way into Minseok’s mouth, leaning her weight forward. Their breasts push together and Minseok lets out a soft moan, clutching Jongdae tighter.

“What are you doing?” Minseok mumbles against Jongdae’s lips. They all know, through experience, that sex in the bathtub isn’t a good idea.

“Having my way with you,” Jongdae explains, just as her hand runs up Minseok’s side and to Minseok’s breast, her thumb sweeping teasingly over Minseok’s nipple.

The arousal immediately zips down to settle between Minseok’s legs. Minseok’s missed this. She hasn’t been touched in a week and now that she has a wet, naked Jongdae on top of her, she’s not going to stop her. She wraps her arms around Jongdae’s waist, nosing her way to another kiss. Jongdae gives an appreciative hum as she sucks on Minseok’s tongue, both her hands now on Minseok’s chest.

Minseok has always had sensitive nipples, and Jongdae is driving her crazy, her fingers rolling them, then pinching them lightly. Minseok aches, her hips lifting for friction that isn’t there. She whines into Jongdae’s mouth, only to feel Jongdae smiling.

“Jongdae,” Minseok moans, slipping her hands down to Jongdae’s thighs. She runs them up, but Jongdae rocks back, clucking her tongue.

“This is about you,” Jongdae tells her. “Lemme wear you out a little first.”

“Baby,” Minseok whispers. “Jongdae, baby, I want to touch you.”

This time it’s Jongdae moaning when she kisses Minseok quiet. She doesn’t stop Minseok anymore; Jongdae trembles, lets out a breathy moan of Minseok’s name when Minseok rubs her fingers along Jongdae’s folds. Her hips jerk forward and Minseok loves how hot and wet Jongdae is, how she squirms when Minseok goes deeper, teasing around Jongdae’s opening.

Jongdae may have started this, but Minseok has taken control, pleased at the way Jongdae whines, whimpers, moans as Minseok slides two fingers into her. Jongdae raises, her hands on the back of the tub for leverage. Minseok doesn’t have to do much because Jongdae seems content to fuck herself, setting her own pace. Minseok watches, entranced, so crazy in love with her girlfriend.

Minseok hooks her fingers and Jongdae lets out a loud moan, thighs spreading as far as they can in the tub. She’s so beautiful, so loud and sexy and _perfect_. Minseok enjoys the show, even if her own arousal is screaming to be satiated. But she can’t take her eyes off Jongdae as pink splotches dot along her chest, and her breasts heave with her every breath. Minseok laments her position; she can’t get her mouth on Jongdae, but she can do that later.

Jongdae is always loud when she comes; in college, people on their hall used to rate her screams on a scale of 1 to 10, and leave it written on the whiteboard on their room door. Minseok thinks Jongdae is a solid 8 tonight, her body squeezing around Minseok’s fingers as she comes. It’s a momentary distraction from how much Minseok needs someone between her own legs.

“This isn’t how I planned it,” Jongdae laughs, still pulling in deep breaths as she slumps over Minseok.

Minseok has to grab Jongdae when her knees slip down in the tub, and they both laugh. “I think spontaneity is the best plan,” Minseok tells her. There’s water clinging to the ends of Jongdae’s hair, and she looks so amazing when her cheeks are flush and her eyes droopy.

“I don’t know why I bother with plans,” Jongdae laughs, kissing Minseok firmly. “You never let me get through one.”

“Well,” Minseok begins, “you can always finish what you started.”

“Nope,” Jongdae announces, lifting away from Minseok. Her hands rest on the side of the tub as she raises to her feet, a goddess covered in water now dripping on a helpless Minseok. “Time to get out.”

Minseok pouts. “But-”

“No buts,” Jongdae chides. “Get your perky ass out of the tub and let me dry you off. Dinner is probably ready.”

Minseok sighs, following instruction, but begrudgingly. She’s uncomfortably turned on, and having Jongdae’s hands on her, towel or not, isn’t helping at all. She’s still pouting when Jongdae wraps the towel around her, and then one around herself before leading Minseok out of the bathroom.

“Oh, perfect timing,” Jongdae comments when they run into Luhan in the hall.

Luhan’s eyes run over the two of them, settling on Minseok. “Hey gorgeous.”

“Is the food ready?” Jongdae asks before Minseok can say anything.

“Failed experiment,” Luhan explains, pouting as she wrinkles her nose. Minseok wants to coo at her, but she refrains. “I’ll order something later.”

“Later?” Jongdae frowns.

“Later,” Luhan repeats, stepping forward to cup Minseok’s face in her palms.

When she kisses Minseok, it’s toe curling, intense, enough to make Minseok’s knees go weak. She leans back against the wall, dragging Luhan with her. The towel drops, and only a moment later, Luhan drops with it. “Been thinking about this all day.”

Minseok’s leg is propped over Luhan’s shoulder, and she only just gets gets a grip on Jongdae before Luhan is pushing her face between Minseok’s legs. Minseok lets out a moan that echoes down the hall. Luhan’s tongue runs through her folds, then pushes into her, and Minseok can hardly breathe.

Jongdae is there to steady her, her lips skimming over Minseok’s neck with soft kisses as Luhan eats her out so enthusiastically she could earn a gold medal in the fucking olympics. Minseok feels like she’s going to drop, her head foggy and every thought muffled with a pleasant buzz. She feels it coming, building in her groin and spreading outward.

Minseok tangles her fingers in Jongdae’s hair, dragging her in for a kiss when it hits. Minseok moans into Jongdae’s mouth, hips rocking against Luhan’s face as it takes her whole. Jongdae looks positively _smug_ when she finally stops kissing Minseok. Between Jongdae and Luhan, Minseok has never stood a chance.

“You two are perfect,” Minseok says, despite the warning in her head telling her not to.

Luhan chooses that moment to stand, looking like dessert. Screw dinner.

“Oh honey,” Luhan says, leaning in close, “you haven’t seen perfect yet.”

Minseok decides, as Luhan kisses her and Jongdae’s hands wander down, that hot baths might really be her _second_ favorite thing in the world.


End file.
